La lettre a mes sentiments
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto est triste du départ de Sasuke et il écrit ses sentiments dans une lettre pour montrer sa peine. Attention ce n'est pas une death fic


**Hello! Voici un petit one shot je vous préviens j'étais à moitié entrain de pleurer en l'écrivant**

**Je l'avais écris avec la chanson Dido here with me que j'écoutais en boucle je vous dis j'ai failli fondre en larme**

* * *

_**One shot**_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu m'as abandonné… Toi… Sans toi mon monde s'écroule… Je n'ai que toi et je n'aime que toi alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? La puissance je peux t'aider à l'obtenir… Ta vengeance… Je veux le vaincre avec toi mais je t'en prie ne me laisse pas… Et pourquoi ? Ta haine t'éloigne de moi… Tu aurais du laisser Haku me tuer plutôt que de jouer les héros et me sauvait comme le gros débile que tu crois que je suis…Je ne t'avais pourtant rien demandé… Et maintenant que je te demande… Que je te supplie de rester tu pars me laissant seul… On se comprenait alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ce serpent peut offrir… Il veut ton corps… Moi je veux juste toi rien que toi… T'entendre me traiter de « Dobe », « Usuratonkashi » et tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu restes avec moi. Sakura m'a peut-être fait promettre de te ramener au village mais c'était aussi mon vœu le plus cher… Celui que tu sois prêt de moi… Sasuke tu as volé mon cœur…Mon âme… Et tu veux me voler quoi d'autre… Ma vie… De toute façon qui se soucierait de Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon qui possède en son sein le terrifiant renard à neuf queues Kyubi… Donc si je meurs, je ne laisserai aucune trace à part que pour le jour de ma mort tout le monde dansera autour de ma tombe… Et ils féliciteront la personne qui a poussé Naruto Uzumaki à se suicider…_

_PS : Si tu reçois cette lettre j'espère que tu souffriras… Comme j'ai souffert à la vallée de la fin… _

Naruto soupira relevant sa tête pour voir les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel. Une larme roula sur sa joue

-Voilà j'espère Sasuke que tu seras heureux sans moi… Après tout qu'ai-je à te donner, mon corps ne peut pas enfanter… Je suis un garçon… Je suis un monstre aux yeux de la société des ninjas, j'aurais du mourir en même temps que mes parents… Pourquoi suis-je vivant je souffre depuis mon enfance et cela ne changera pas je suis un enfant maudis et je l'ai toujours su mais je me voilais la face… Tu m'as appris quelque chose d'important Sasuke… Je suis trop naïf… J'aurais du quitter ce village… Après tout qui m'aime toi… Tu m'as abandonné… Sakura… Elle pleure à cause que tu sois parti… Kakashi-sensei… Il sera triste un temps après cela lui passera… Iruka… Il pleurera mais lui aussi il continuera sa vie… Je ne suis personne alors pourquoi me laisser vivre… Pour que je devienne une arme… Celle de Konoha… Je refuse…, pleura Naruto seul dans le terrain d'entraînement où l'équipe 7 s'est réunit pour leur première mission attraper les clochettes. Le blond était assis contre le poteau de Sasuke

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la pénombre de la nuit. Naruto voulut sortir un kunai mais il avait oublié ses étuis chez lui. Une silhouette sortit des buissons et le blond fut étonné de voir Sasuke… LE Sasuke qu'il avait abandonné pour Orochimaru il y a deux ans de cela…

-Sa…Suke, balbutia Naruto

- Que t'arrive-t-il dobe, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, sourit narquoisement le brun

- Que fais-tu là ? S'étonna le réceptacle

- Je suis revenu, répondit le ninja déserteur

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, tu veux me faire souffrir c'est cela… Tu n'en as pas eu assez il faut que tu continues… J'en ai marre Sasuke !

Des larmes ruisselaient encore plus sur ses joues striées de trois traits fins

-Va-t'en ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends JE TE DETESTE ! cria le blond d'une voix forte

- Non tu m'aimes, répliqua Sasuke

- Non ! hurla Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles

- Tu m'aimes et tu le sais très bien, souffla le brun en s'avançant vers le réceptacle

- Non je te déteste ! s'exclama le blond, je te… déteste

- Alors pourquoi tu parlais de moi ? demanda Sasuke, je suis là pour réparer mes erreurs… Pour toi

- Non arrête ! s'écria Naruto tandis que les larmes redoublèrent d'intensités, arrête…

- Pourquoi me rejettes-tu Naruto alors que tu te plaignais que je te rejette, souffla le brun au creux des oreilles de son ex coéquipier

- Parce que toi tu le fais tout le temps… pleura le blond

- Oui mais je me rachèterai… Pour toi je le ferai… Car je t'aime, murmura le brun avant de relever le menton du plus petit des deux et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux. Le baiser était différent de leur premier baiser devant tout le monde celui-là était tendre, un peu maladroit… mais il était agréable… Sasuke s'éloigna de son blond et le brun lui tendit une lettre…

_Pourquoi suis-je parti ? Ma place n'est pas ici, elle est auprès de toi et non avec ce serpent. Je me rends compte de mon erreur après l'avoir commis c'est ironique… J'ai failli te tuer alors que tu avais raison… Pour une fois, Dobe… Tu avais raison… Mais tu me fais mal… J'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais plus que de raison… Je pensais que tu étais venu toi-même me chercher mais non… Tu l'as fais pour une promesse et tu l'avais fais à Sakura… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais cela je ne compte pas pour toi… Que suis-je pour toi… Un rival ? Un ami ? Un frère ? Oui Naruto que suis-je pour toi ? Pourtant on se ressemble, on a la même solitude, le même destin… Tu es le seul qui peut peut-être me comprendre… Alors pourquoi on se détruit mutuellement ? Pourquoi couper ce lien qui nous réunit ? Celui qui fait qu'on se retrouve toujours… Je t'aime Naruto mais toi tu es épris de ce bonbon rose qui ne te voit même pas alors que moi je te vois comme tu es. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki du village de Konoha et non la bête qu'ils veulent que tu sois… Moi je suis un monstre… Je suis celui qui t'a laissé, celui qui a fait couler tes larmes, celui qui a voulu te tuer alors que tu essayais de me ramener à la raison… Je t'aime Naruto…_

_PS : Je suis vraiment désolé… Mon amour…_

Naruto relut plusieurs fois la lettre c'était vraiment Sasuke qui avait écrit cela… Son cœur était enlevé d'un poids des papillons dansaient la farandole dans son estomac tellement il était heureux. Le blond sauta dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Teme, souffla Naruto et il prit les lèvres du brun en otage par ses propres lèvres et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ne me quitte plus…

- Je te le promets, répondit Sasuke en prenant son amant pour qu'ils rentrent chez « eux »

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
